Mais que Harry Potter
by Lovegood.Phoenix
Summary: 'Mais que Harry Potter' é uma história onde não conta somente o que foi feito no livro. Conta mais, onde não aparece nos filmes e nem em nenhum livro. Nessa história, você pode saber o que realmente aconteceu com Harry e seus Pais, com Snape, Dumbledore e todos os outros segredos não revelados. Muitas partes da história foram criadas por mim.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Dumbledore, temos que ir naquela casa. " disse um homem com longos cabelos negros, um grande nariz e uma voz bizarra.

"Severus, bruxos que me perdoem, mas você não pode ir. Hogwarts está segura, mas o mundo dos trouxas não. Qualquer um que lhe ver, vai desconfiar. Qualquer um pode achar que você é um bruxo, e podem tentar descobrir nosso mundo, Nossa Hogwarts!" disse o homem, Dumbledore, com seu cabelo e barba grisalhas.

"Temos que ir. Não devo deixa-la sozinha, muitas coisas podem acontecer, principalmente no mundo dos trouxas. Não podemos deixar qualquer bruxo fora de Hogwarts, lembra-se?" Disse Severus Snape, com sua cara séria de sempre.

"Está muito díficil cuidar de Hogwarts, e estou precisando de ajuda. As aulas começam amanhã, e temos que preparar tudo hoje. As salas, os salões, as mesas, as comidas, as casas, o chapéu seletor... Não podemos deixa-los sozinhos. Eles precisam de muita ajuda para arrumar tudo." disse Dumbledore.

"Mas... Devo ir"disse Snape, já saindo de Hogwarts.

"Volte cedo"disse Dumbledore, gritando com sua voz trêmula, para que Severus escutasse.

"Devo ve-la. Ela já deve ter esquecido de mim. Quando eramos crianças, eu prometi que iria visita-la, sempre." Disse Snape, á caminho da casa dos Potters.

Quando ele chegou lá, ele se surpreendeu. Onde estavam os Potters? Lílian não estava lá. Nem James. Ele só ouvia a voz de Lílian chorando, mas logo achou que era somente fruto de sua imaginação, era só uma ilusão como todas as outras. Todas as janelas e portas estavam fechadas, luzes apagadas, corredores destruídos, mas somente um lugar estava claro.

"Ele morreu! Ele morreu!" disse uma voz familiar á Snape, aos berros. A voz estava aumentando cada vez mais e mais.

Quando ele empurrou a porta, fez um barulho estrondoso. Snape á viu chorando. Não era uma ilusão. Ele viu Lílan Potter chorando. Logo percebeu que seu marido, James, havia morrido. Ela não tinha percebido que Snape estava lá, então permaneceu chorando. Antes que Snape pudesse dar um passo ou pronunciar uma palavra, um raio de luz verde veio a cabeça de Lílian e ela morreu. Não foi um feitiço qualquer. Foi um Avada Kedavra. Quando Snape foi ajuda-la, viu um homem muito branco com um grande 'vestido' preto saindo da janela, com uma varinha incomum. A 'Varinha das Varinhas'. Logo Snape pensou e lhe passou uma coisa importante em sua cabeça, um nome impronunciável: Voldemort. Snape se ajoelhou no chão ao redor de Lílian, e ficou com ela por um tempo tão longo, que anoiteceu. Dumbledore, percebendo sua demora, foi busca-lo.

"Severus, vamos sair logo daqui. Está ficando escuro. Os trouxas não podem nos ver, ou irão perceber que não somos igual á eles" Disse ele, preocupado.

"Nunca mais vou sair daqui, Dumbledore. A última vez que a deixei, ela morreu. Não posso errar de novo. Não posso deixa-la. Temos que cuidar dela. Ainda tenho esperança, ela ainda não morreu. Pode ser que o Avada Kedavra ainda não funcionou, não faz efeito. Não vou deixa-la aqui. Vamos levar seu corpo para Hogwarts, nem que o senhor seja obrigado." Disse Snape, secando suas lágrimas incomuns.

"Bem, Severus, vejo que a valoriza muito. Vamos leva-la. Mas você terá que cuidar dela até descobrirmos se ela morreu ou não"

Repentinamente, uma voz de bebê invadiu o quarto. Snape pensou que era só sua imaginação, mas era real. Logo Dumbledore procurou esse bebê e o pegou no colo. Ele o segurou e leu um pequeno broche:

"Harry Potter"

Snape logo ficou surpreso, pois não sabia que Lílian tinha filhos.

"Deixe-o aí. Vamos embora" disse ele, tentando fugir logo daquela casa.

"Você está levando Lílian, não é? Então tenho que levar Harry Potter" disse Dumbledore.

"Parece justo" replicou Severus, já embarcando em sua vassoura Nimbus 1000, uma das melhores vassouras já produzidas, principalmente para Dumbledore, que andava em seu banco aconchegante. Enquanto Snape dirigia sua Nimbus, Dumbledore, como passageiro, percebeu um detalhe incomum no rosto de Harry: um raio. Ele ficou admirando por um longo tempo, até que decidiu mostrar á Snape.

"Severus, olhe" disse ele, Calmamente. "Esse bebê tem um pequeno raio na cabeça. Que coisa incomum. Isso só aconteceu uma vez no mundo na magia, e nessa vez foi formado por um..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Snape falou, nervoso:

"Deve ter sido aquele maridozinho incompetente de Lílian. Parece que ele não queria ter um bebê e tentou mata-lo. Sempre soube que ele era imprestável." disse ele.

"Mas, Severus, não é um Avada Kedavra comum, é o Avada Kedavra de..."  
Snape o cortou de novo, tentando escapar do assunto.

"Claro que é um Avada Kedavra comum. Qualquer um pode ter feito isso. Mas tenho que prestar atenção na estrada, portanto não me perturbe mais" disse, tentando cortar o assunto pela raiz.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, era aproximadamente 21:00hrs, então todos estavam deixando o salão principal, cansados de tanto trabalho.

"Tudo está pronto, Dumbledore. Já fiz eles verificarem tudo em sua saída. Tenha uma boa noite." Disse uma senhora, que parecia já ter idade.

"Obrigada, Minerva. Agora está tudo ao meu comando" disse Dumbledore, fazendo sinais para todos os funcionários irem se deitar. Ele também foi dormir, e colocou o pequeno Harry Potter em uma cama bem aconchegante, cheia de travesseiros.

Quando o salão já estava vazio, Snape colocou o corpo de Lílian em cima do pequeno sofá e admirou-se pela sua beleza incomparável, tirando seus fios de cabelo do rosto e cuidando de seus ferimentos. Ele virou de costas, para esconder seu choro e ele até sentiu sua voz suave:

"Snape? Severus Snape?" disse a voz, lentamente.

Os olhos de Snape começaram a brilhar, e ele começou a chorar, apenas por ouvir sua voz pela última vez. Ele achou um buque de rosas na mesa central, e pegou a mais delicada representando sua amada Lílian. Quando foi coloca-la nas mãos de Lílain, viu que ela estava viva.

"Lílian?" disse ele.

"Snape!" disse ela, silenciosamente.

Quando ela foi levantar do sofá, de repente, ela desmaiou no chão. Logo ele foi ajuda-la. Pegou seu instrumentos de saúde e percebeu que ela ainda estava viva. Logo, a pegou no colo e foi para um pequeno chalé, localizado perto de Hogwarts.

"Então" disse uma voz bem grave. "Qual é o problema?" disse um homem gigante, qual os olhos pareciam besouros de tão escuros.

"Hagrid..." disse Snape, soluçando discretamente "Ela morreu. Lílian Potter morreu. Mas, o mais estranho... Ela ressucitou... Mas, ela morreu de um..." Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Hagrid já começou a falar.

"Mas quem é Lílian Potter, Snape? Ressucitar? Você está ficando louco"disse Hagrid.

"Lílian Potter era uma aluna da escola de Hogwarts muito inteligente, uma aluna muito exemplar. Você pode não se lembrar dela, mas eu me lembro. Por favor, ressucite ela. Você ganhará uma ótima recompensa"

"Ok, como nos conhecemos há muito tempo, vou fazer uma poção muito especial, a poção muito especial mesmo. É uma poção imperdoável, assim como os feitiços. Ela pode ressucitar qualquer um se foi feita certa, até o Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas só uma pessoa muito habilidosa consegue fazer direito. Se eu errar, me perdoe. Quero que Lílian acorde, e não morra."disse Hagrid, já pegando seus instrumentos para fazer a poção.

Após horas de procedimento, a poção estava finalmente acabada. Ela tinha um tom meio esverdeado e um cheiro azedo, capaz de ressucitar qualquer um apenas cherando aquele líquido suspeito. Por alguns minutos, Snape achou que ela iria morrer, pois tinha muita chance daquela poção ter sido feita errada. Ele estava muito preocupado, pois podia perder sua amada Lílian, para sempre.

"Snape, quando ela tomar isso, ela vai se sentir melhor. Se der certo." disse ele, preocupado, já colocando o líquido horrível na boca de Lílian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snape fechou os olhos.

"Está viva?" disse ele

"Me desculpe, Snape. A poção foi preparada errado e infelizmente ela faleceu." Disse Hagrid, com lágrimas em seus olhos, mesmo sem ter conhecido a maravilhosa Lílian.

Snape logo pediu licensa e saiu da casa, com o corpo de Lílan nas mãos, já de manhã. Enquanto via os novos e antigos alunos saindo do trem alegremente, ele se descepcionava. Dias se passaram, Snape não conseguia dormir, com seu novo coração frio. Ele sempre estava em sua sala de poções, lembrando de seus felizes momentos com Lílian. Repentinamente, Luxy, uma coruja, voou dentro da sala de Snape e lhe entregou uma mensagem. Nela, havia escrito:

_"Olá, Severus._

_Estou lhe enviando está mensagem para vir á minha sala, urgentemente._

_Dumbledore"_

Snape foi andando pelos corredores vazios e escuros, sem esperança.

"Por que me espera, Dumbledore?" disse ele, neutramente.

"Ah, olá, Severus" disse ele. "Vi que recebeste minha mensagem por meio de Luxy. Eu tenho que te dar uma ordem. É uma ordem traidora para Hogwarts, mas é pela salvação da mesma"disse Dumbledore, com sua voz rouca

"Que ordem é essa? Porque essa ordem é tão traidora?"disse Snape.

"Severus, é uma coisa difícil de explicar. Para ser mais sincero, são duas. Mas a primeira não é traidora, caso queira saber"

"Ok, mas me explique logo." Snape disse, já ficando nervoso.

"Ok, Severus. A primeira ordem é que você deixe Harry Potter na casa dos tios dele, pois aqui ele não ficará seguro. Você-Sabe-Quem tentou assasina-lo com um Avada Kedavra, mas não foi eficaz e formou esse pequeno raio em sua cabeça. Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar armando planos para pegar esse bebê, e vai destruir tudo que estiver em sua frente para acabar com toda a família dos Potters."

"Mas Dumbledore, porque o Você-Sabe-Quem queria matar a família dos Potters?"

"Simplesmente não sei, Severus. É melhor ir logo. Mais tarde eu falo sua segunda ordem. Volte rapido, Severus."

Após longas horas voando por Londres, finalmente achou o endereço dos tios de Harry.

"Rua dos Alfeineiros, n4. Essa mesmo." Disse Snape, já deixando a cestinha do pequeno Potter na frente da casa, com um bilhete simulando que Lílian tinha deixado. Ele tocou a campainha e saiu voando pelos ares de Londres.

"Quem é?" disse uma voz muito irritante e esganiçada.

"Quem é?" disse a voz, mais nervosa.

Logo, a dona dessa voz ficou tão impaciente que abriu logo a porta. Ela viu o bebê e ficou espantada.

"VALTER! VALTER! Ah meu deus! VENHA LOGO!" disse ela, berrando, com sua voz extremamente irritante.

"O que foi dessa vez, Petúnia?" disse um homem gordo, provavelmente o tio de Harry.

"OLHE! OLHE!" disse ela, parecendo que estava morrendo.

"Como é que é? Como essa sua sem vergonha de sua irmã deixa um bruxinho em nossa casa? Como ela é sem-noção! Ela sabe que temos pavor de magia." Disse ele, extremamente nervoso.

"Temos que leva-lo, ou Deus não vai nos botar em um lugar bom" disse ela, muito preocupada.

"Mas não podemos expor Duda á magia! Ele tem somente 1 ano!"

"Válter, se deixarmos ele aqui seremos presos. É melhor leva-lo" disse Petunia, já se acalmando.

"Dumbledore, já o deixei na porta dos Dursley. Eles já devem ter pego o Potter. Qual era a outra ordem, senhor?"disse Snape.

"Acho que não estou preparado para lhe contar. Volte á trabalhar, Snape. Quando me sentir pronto eu logo lhe contarei"disse Dumbledore, meio preocupado de como daria a nova notícia.

Snape foi ao trabalho, quando, em sua bancada, havia um jornal.

"O Menino Que Sobreviveu"

Ele pegou o jornal e leu toda a reportagem. Saiu de sua sala correndo, e foi imediatamente na sala de Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" disse ele, quase sem fôlego "Você contou para Rita Skeeter, a jornalista, sobre Harry?"

"Não, caro Severus."

"Então como ele está aparecendo em todos os jornais em todo o mundo da magia? Agora, ele é o menino que sobreviveu"disse Snape, meio nervoso

"Espere um pouco" disse Dumbledore, se abaixando com suas costas duídas.

Logo ele pegou um pequeno besouro do chão, que era Rita.

"Rita está em forma de besouro." Disse ele "Rita, por favor, retire todas as reportagens de seu jornal sobre esse menino.

"Remover?" disse Rita "Haha, Jamais! É um dos meus jornais que está vendendo mais! Não vou retirar! Haha!" e repentinamente, ela saiu correndo em forma de besouro, para que ninguém pudesse ve-la.

"Agora é tarde demais, não podemos fazer mais nada. Só manter a calma" disse Dumbledore.

**10 anos depois, na casa dos Dursley...**

"Nossa! Hoje já é meu aniversário" disse Harry, em seu quarto, debaixo do armário. "Espero que a tia Petunia tenha lembrado de meu aniversário. Mas acho que isso não deve ter acontecido."

Harry foi andando para cozinha, quando ouviu a voz de seu tio, Válter.

"Não! Mais uma carta, não! Temos que nos mudar, ou essas cartas virão e o menino descobrirá!"

"Que carta?" pensou Harry.

"Calma, Válter querido. É só esconder essas cartas e fingir que vamos fazer uma viagem por causa de seu aniversário."

"Brilhante idéia, Petunia!"

"Harry Querido! Venha aqui na cozinha! Temos uma notícia para você!" disse Petúnia "Vamos viajar! Coma rapidamente seu café da manhã e vamos para a estrada!" disse ela, falsamente.

Horas depois, chegaram á um hotel.

"Gostou de sua viagem, Harry?" disse Petúnia

"Claro, tia..." disse ele, um pouco tímido.

"Agradeça, muleque! Não foi barata essa viagem, então trate de ser mais educado!" disse Válter, grossamente como sempre.

Harry já estava acostumado com lugares pequenos e as maldades de seu primo Duda e seus tios.

"Petúnia, deixe as crianças brincarem, e venha aqui" disse Válter, tentando desfarçar sua preocupação.

"Harry, deixe de ser um esqueleto andante e come alguma coisa! Você parece um palito de dente! HAHAHA!" disse seu primo, Duda.

"Que foi, Válter?"

"Outra carta, Petúnia. Temos que ir para outro lugar. Um bem mais escondido.

Após vários lugares diferentes, eles foram em um lugar próximo á praia. Era uma cabana bem usada de madeira, próxima ao mar. Os ventos batiam frios nas partes abertas na madeira.

Harry cada vez se aproximava mais da fogueira, para se esquentar. Mas seu primo, Duda, era tão gordo que não dava muito espaço para Harry.

Logo, alguém bateu na porta. Um barulho estrondoso invadiu a velha cabana, como se a pessoa quisesse destruir a porta. A sombra grande refletia no piso de madeira velha, o que os deixava cada vez com mais medo.


End file.
